


Let's See What the Night Can Do

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, New Years kisses, teen!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: He’s never spent New Years Eve with anyone other than his family. When he does, they usually have a quiet night in, sitting around the TV and watching the countdown from their living room.Not tonight though.Tonight he’s with Dan.





	Let's See What the Night Can Do

His face feels numb from the wind, eyes closed as he embraces the cold breeze as Dan continues to drive. 

He’s never spent New Years Eve with anyone other than his family. When he does, they usually have a quiet night in, sitting around the TV and watching the countdown from their living room.

Not tonight though.

Tonight he’s with Dan. 

They’re driving somewhere. Dan didn’t tell Phil, he just told him that it was a surprise and that his parents were okay with taking him this New Years Eve.

Jason Mraz’ _Let's See What the Night Can Do_ is playing softly in the background, the fingers of Dan’s free hand laced with Phil’s. Phil feels like his heart is beating to the beat of the song, feeling excited, nervous, _happy_ that he’s with Dan. 

-

They eventually stop at a secluded spot on the mountain side. They get out of the car and sit on the hood of Dan’s car. They leave the radio on so that they can listen to the countdown. 

The view is breathtaking, giving a perfect view of the city below, busy lights and cars driving through the streets. 

It’s nice and quiet up here, and Phil can’t help but lean back on his hands and tilt his head back, taking in the cool breeze that sweeps through the air. 

“You’re like a dog,” Dan teases, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“It feels nice,” Phil states the obvious, eyes fluttering closed. He shivers a little as Dan nuzzles into his neck. He rests his head against Dan’s, revelling in the closeness of him. 

They’re quiet for moments, just sitting there in their own comfortable silence, the chatter of the radio in the background. They watch the city below, cuddling close just because they can. 

“Not that this isn’t great or anything, but why did you bring me here?” Phil says, breaking the silence. He feels Dan chuckle against him and a burst of warmth spreads through his body.

Dan never fails to make Phil feel like this. It was overwhelming at first as no one had ever made Phil feel so completely and utterly in love before. But the more time he spent with Dan, the more he realised how addicting it all was. He wants to give Dan everything, wants to dive head first in everything with Dan because he feels safe and happy with him. 

“Wanted to do something special for your New Years Eve. You told me you’ve never had a New Years kiss before and I wanted to make your first the best,” Dan explains, lifting his head to look at Phil fondly. Phil feels his cheeks flush and he can’t help his gaze from falling to Dan’s lips.

“What time’s it?” Phil asks, pulling out his phone to check. 

“Why’re you asking if you’re just gonna check it yourself?” Dan laughs, nudging Phil playfully. Phil sticks out his tongue at Dan before turning his attention to his phone. 

_23:55_

“How’d time fly by so fast?” Phil asks.

“It seems to when you’re having fun,” Dan says endearingly. “I’m glad I met you, Phil.” 

Phil’s heart does that flippy over thing. 

“I’m really glad I met you too, Dan.”

The minutes seem to pass by like seconds, and before Phil knows it, it’s 23:59. 

The radio presenters are counting down the seconds and Phil’s feeling jittery. 

He’s kissed Dan plenty of times. Why does this time seem so different? 

_10! 9! 8!_

Phil feels Dan’s hand touch his cheek, their eyes meeting. 

_7! 6! 5!_

Dan’s leaning in, a soft smile on his face as his eyes flutter shut. 

_4! 3! 2!_

Phil’s eyes close and he leans in too. He can barely feel Dan’s lips against his. 

_1!_

Their lips press together, light at first before Phil kisses harder, pouring his happiness into the kiss. 

When Dan pulls away, he rests his forehead against Phil’s. 

“Happy New Year, Phil.” 


End file.
